


I Like Being Normal

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [1]
Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Gwen Cromwell's first trip to the mortal world
Relationships: Gwen Piper/William Piper
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Like Being Normal

Gwen sneaks onto the bus to the mortal world. She knows Mother would let her go, but she’d probably want to go with her. Gwen wants to see it for the first time without bias.

It’s… different. And of course, she knew it would be, but she has no real idea of what to expect. It’s busy and loud in a different way than home. She wanders the streets, smiling at children dressed as monsters and witches. It’s adorable… and a bit insulting. Eventually, she comes to a house that has people other than kids. People her own age - wandering freely in and out. Curiosity getting the better of her, she wanders up the porch and through the door.

The house is packed with writhing bodies and thumping music. She finds a dark corner and watches. She’s not sure how much time passes before someone approaches her. A man, about her age. Tall, dark hair, glasses over kind eyes. He’s dressed as a pirate. 

“What’s a pretty little witch doing hiding in a corner by herself?” He asks her.

Gwen glances down at her velvet gown and the broom across her lap, and one hand drifts to the hat atop her head. She tilts her head toward the man. “Is that the kind of line that works for you?”

The man throws his head back, laughing delightedly. “No. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t the kind of girl it would work on.”

Gwen smirks and eyes him consideringly.

He stands still, allowing her perusal. “Verdict?”

She holds her hand out. “Gwen Cromwell.”

He envelopes her hand in his. “William Piper.”


End file.
